


Team That Up

by schierlingsbecher



Series: Spideypoolweek [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Spideypool-week: Favourite Team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team That Up

**Author's Note:**

> My goal with this: achieve more hits than it has words XD

Wade and Peter grinned at each other, both taking a deep breath before raising their voices.

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
